


lucky charms & bell collars :  one-shot anthology

by mikochan_noda



Series: criss-crossed : one-shots or two? a collection [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anthologies, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Mission AUs, One-Shot Series, Sidekick Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikochan_noda/pseuds/mikochan_noda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot ( or two-shot? ) fics for Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste. Posting it in ficlets forms for easy reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

**Author's Note:**

> request meme fill, prompt 49 : “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is not right, but things happen for a reason.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”  
  
He speaks through the pensive silence, followed by her gasp.

It probably hurt to breathe that fast, like the sudden burn through his lungs.

He’s looking back at her.

The slow heat bursts into flames on her cheeks, building quickly. Her mouth opens, knowing that she’ll try to speak. But his scrutiny is a heavy weight, pulling her heart down to the lump on her throat.

“Adrien?”

The unease breaks the spell, and in turn, their locked gaze.

It reminds him of a lovesick fool who stared at a confident shadow drowned by the city lights.  

This girl is selfless and reckless, loyal and affectionate. It would be so easy to give in and be loved by someone as good as her. But unlike his ( _beautiful, yet distant_ ) lady, he wouldn’t do that. He wouldn’t drag her out to wait and pine for him in agony, for years. 

Marinette deserves to be treated better than this; She deserves his honesty. 

“I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by anthropologicalhands, adrinette, prompt : “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”


	2. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marinette contemplates revoking chat noir's room privileges.

Chat Noir was amused at the way she didn’t even flinch. The mask and the bell were the only things that were firmly attached to him, and despite the huge amount of exposed skin ( that exploded to goosebumps when their eyes met ) she merely scowled.

“I’ve seen your ongoing…project.”

The cheeks bloomed red when he smirked. He knew that she’d been creating a full suit for one of those fashion contests ( again ), which was going remarkably well. He knew that she was thinking of _him_ \- well, not him, per se, but _Adrien Agreste_ \- and to his surprise ( or delight ) they were accurate.  
  
Ah, they were _nearly_ accurate; for there were some discrepancies on certain measurements scribbled at the sides.  

“Stop kneading on my sheets.”  
  
He purred.  
  
Marinette crossed her arms, then her stern gaze became a full blown glare. 

( _great, as if she didn’t have any trouble thinking of chat while living her daily life_ and _superhero duties, her bed will smell like_ him. )

“You’re such a _cat_.”    

“ _Princesse_ , I thought,” He laughed, then with a wave, indicated the languid stretch of his bare chest to the dip of his hips, where his rump ( her eyes followed his hand, _good_ ) was covered with her floral-patterned fleece blanket. “you needed a _meow_ -del.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by sun-summoning, marichat, prompt : “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”


	3. “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had.“

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post-reveal : in which they take missions, and adrien becomes the sexy bait ( for now. probably )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love this possibility of missions and under covers, so i might make another a continuation drabble?

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had.”

Adrien breathed when he was out of earshot from Chloe, who had him tied in a grating conversation for five minutes before she finally left him to entertain a much delectable prey. His silver earpiece blinked green, well-hidden beneath the fall of his golden hair. One beep, and his partner huffed, before her voice filtered in.  

“Look, Kitty.” In his mind’s eye, he could practically see her rolling her blue eyes. “This is the only chance we get to confirm if the brooch from Chloe’s public auction is a miraculous stone. It’s easier if you distract them while you confirm with your ring. I’ll look for any signs of butterflies around here.”

He knows she could hear his teasing lilt. “I could’ve gotten you an invitation, Princess.”

“For someone like me?” She snapped, nerves and heart frayed with anticipation ( _and a little jealousy,_ he hoped. ) “For a top VIP event?”

“It’ll be easy to get you one. Admit it.” He stifled a snort, to settle for a cough. “You just don’t want to deal with Chloe.”

A beat, before a wry laugh. “Probably.”

“Honestly, you don’t need an invitation. I would’ve taken you.” He plucked a flute glass from a generous waiter, before sipping with his lips curving into a frown. 

Cat-green eyes were bright as they stared at the mirrors that shimmered at the end of the ballroom. His gaze burned, as if melting the thick glass that hid her in the dark. His lady might not appreciate him expressing his appreciation in physical ways–not in front of witnesses who wouldn’t hesitate to pass on the information.

But she should have been the one here outside, wearing soft red chiffon on her waist and brilliant rubies on her neck, surrounded by lights and silks. While he, the stealthy one, could have lurked behind as her shadow, ready to act with one flick of her hand - be it to whisk her from the scene, or else steal everyone’s attention from her task.    
  
“It could have been perfect opportunity to make it official.”

A sharp intake of breath. His lady knew what that meant; Adrien Agreste went solo for all of his functions for years. Bringing a woman in his arms would’ve brought the entire hoard of paparazzi questioning by his heels. He knew that she wasn’t ready for the public eye yet, and he respected her wishes, but it didn’t mean that they could keep this relationship a secret forever. 

“I..It’s good to have someone at your back. As a Back-up. Not at the front. The front lines. Just…”

Chat Noir was used to being _the distraction_. Everything about him was built for distraction.

But right now, as his feline grin curled into something feral, it’s the first time he finds pleasure being… distractible.

The muffled ’ _focus, focus, focus_ ’ just swelled the coiling, warm delight in his gut, as she talked to herself out of her comm.

After a few seconds, her command was now all steel.

“Eyes on the display, Chat.”

Adrien winked at his reflection, all in impressive black suit and tie, knowing that she would see.  

“Of course, Milady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request by sun-summoning, ladynoir, prompt : “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had.“


	4. "Well, this is awkward..." [continuation of Chapter 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien Agreste should be happy for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuation for the “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.” drabble fic (chapter one)

> __  
> Elle est retrouvée.  
>  Quoi ? - L'Eternité.  
>  C'est la mer allée  
>  Avec le soleil.
> 
> It’s found we see.  
>  – What? – Eternity.  
>  It’s the sun, mingled  
>     With the sea.
> 
> \- **RIMBAUD, L'Eternité**
> 
>  

“I…”

The afternoon light bathes the two of them, pouring from the huge windows, highlighting the softness of her shy smile. It feels like he’s staring at sunsets when the golds seeps in between the dark curtain of her hair, spills over the blue waters of her eyes.

Marinette always comes to him in permanent shades of dusks and dawns in his life. Her fingers linger at the edge of a page, thumb flicking the worn paper-ear.  

Her hushed whisper was hurried, ’ _well, this is awkward_ ’, as if wasn’t meant for his ears. But when she puffed her cheeks and retracted her idle hand to curl it into a fist, he prepared himself to hear whatever she had to say.

Adrien had broken and built her heart too many times. Heard the way it confessed affection for him with each gentle glances, each kind act, silent but empathic. But this time, as she fully met his gaze, there are no roses blooming on her cheeks. No shining stars, no stuttering breaths.  

“I had the hugest, most embarrassing crush on you.” It was a self-depreciating laugh. She broke from his stare and looked at the point behind his shoulder. “You knew that. People knew it. And they - you endured it long enough.”

_It’s okay_ , he wanted to say, _Princess, it’s okay_. He knew of the excruciating pain of falling for someone who was far out of reach. And if he were a better man, he could have told her the truth that he can’t return her heart. He could have told her that he loved a girl who wore masks so thick that it became his walls, painted in red and black spots, never seeing the world beyond his love for _her_. He could have told her that he is cursed to love in vain.

One recriminating truth rang true:   
_You will always love someone who can never love you._

“I’m sorry.” He repeats it. He means it.

He really does. It’s the only thing he could say.    

Or, if he was be practical enough, he could have loved Marinette.

“Thank you.” Her smile splits wider, a complete opposite when he had first said those heartfelt words before, like she had never been more free. “I needed that.”

He was baffled. His sharp inhale gave away his surprise. Who on earth would thank the one who shattered you?

“I needed to wake up, because, I didn’t know that…” She bowed her head, not seeing the way his brows furrowed and how he shuddered at the phantom pain in his chest. Why was he the one who felt the twisting agony? He was the one that rejected her. “I was in love with someone else.”

This time, she saw the confusion on his face, as she added quickly. “I’m telling you this because you’ve been a great friend to me, Adrien. I wanted to be honest with you.”

“I haven’t even told this to Alya.” She sheepishly grinned, with her happiness suffusing all through out her so rapidly that he felt it soak through him. The epiphany of her newly found love made her glow; it felt like a sudden, quick blow to his gut.  
  
( _how easily it is, to replace him._ )  
  
“And I know you, out of all people I know, wanted me to be happy. You don’t want me hurting over you.”

“I’m glad.” He exhaled, more out of exhaustion than relief. He still gave her a half-hearted smile, and with great effort, he let a little of her cheer seep in to him as he asked. “Can I know the lucky guy?”

She froze, and her mouth clamped a bit. Her eyes nervously went side to side before she flushed in that familiar way that was almost painful to watch. “He…He goes to another school. I…I often meet him at night whenever I..I make deliveries.”

He couldn’t understand this suffocating weight in his chest. Was he so far gone being so desperate for any form of attachment that the loss of her affection made him sullen? Wasn’t he worried about her before when he couldn’t reciprocate her feelings? What’s wrong with him when a small ball of resentment unravelled like a yarn, wrapping tight around his lungs?

The jade charm on his pocket feels heavy; an indescribable anchor attached to his chest.  
  
( _was he even breathing?_ )

“He likes to flirt with me.” She giggles, before rolling her eyes. “Makes so much awful cat puns.”

If Marinette had caught his attention before, now she had it in full scope.

“I didn’t think he was so serious about me.” She pouted in annoyance, her face was morphing into a myriad of expressions that he thought he would never see when she talked about this fortunate boy she probably would give herself wholly. “But it’s already been two years, and I think it’s a good time to give him a chance.”

“A rebound.” The tone was odd, as if he couldn’t decide how to say them out.   

“No. ” The anger and intensity in that single word surprised him. Her red face lessened to pale pink when she rectified. “No, not like that. It’s been a while. But I’ve always liked him, but I was unsure about him. I thought to give him…Us,” she said firmly, then she smiles again as if the word gave her so much euphoria that she couldn’t contain it.   
  
( _a very familiar, satisfied smile, on a different face. it tickled his memory_ ).  
  
“Give _us_ a try.”

Adrien never thought he could do this twice at the same moment.

“I’m happy for you, Marinette.”

In response, he catches an armful of her, filled with laughs.  

“I’m telling you this because you’re going to help me!”

“What?”

“He thinks he’s a great charmer,” Her eyes slants mischievously, and the way her smile curves into a catty grin almost made him swallow that bitter, cloying thing stuck on his throat. He was a hypocrite. He should be happy for her. But he could not deny that it remained, this almost _betrayal_ , a vise that held him tight.  
  
“But I’m going to outsmart him.”

Trust his luck to drop his heart into an all-encompassing ocean of her, just when she chose to look up, away, leaving him to sink to the bottom.

There is nobody but himself to blame.

For the second time in his life, Adrien Agreste drowns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by sun-summoning, adrinette, prompt : "well, this is awkward..."


	5. a dirty chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since he'd seen his wife like... _this_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [peonydee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/peonydee/pseuds/peonydee), born from our usual filthy conversations. (there's more from where it came from though.)

 

Adrien was confused.

His lovely lady just rejected his first advance - a soft kiss at the corner of her lips, after missing her for relentless days. Of course, he would understand if : 1) they were in the middle of a supervillain fight. 2) in the midst of a harrowing fashion week. 3) if one feels like the undead & would rather recover from sleep deprivation. (which happened. a lot.) 

However, he wasn’t getting mixed signals, right? Not when he could see that she lit up some of her scented candles, and wore a new lace wine-red nightgown that made her skin glow. He could smell the mouthwatering scent of vanilla and strawberries on her skin as well, the bath products she used for special occasions. 

Which is why he’s also trying to rack his brains what the occasion was. 

It seemed that his internal confusion was apparent, when she turned rose-pink from the rise of her cheeks to the upper swells of her chest. Blue eyes flitted side to side, not knowing where to settle them, before they focused on him. 

Her bright gaze took a determined glint, before she mumbled.

“I-Iwantyoutotakecontrolmore.”

He blinked, once. Twice.

“Sorry?”

He inclined his head, gave her an encouraging, yet a confused nod.  Marinette took a deep, centring breath; he could almost hear her mental voice ’ _you can do this mari you can do this’_ before she spoke again, more clearly this time.

“Adrien, I want you to take control more.”

After a few silent seconds, waiting for him to respond, she scrambled for her favourite fleece blanket. With one sweep, she hid her whole form underneath like a spooked ghost. Quickly, she slid her legs to get down from their bed, her mortification . “Oh, forget about it. I know we better be early tomorrow and you still have to-”

“No, no, no.” In an instant, he had her in an embrace, and brought back their previous proximity with one pull. He nuzzled the top of her damp hair. Gentle hands dove under the makeshift blanket sleeves and rubbed the sides of her forearms, coaxing his skittish lady to speak. “None of that, princess. Tell me?”

“I just did! And you’re looking at me like I’m…”

“I’m waiting for you to elaborate. I mean, I lead like 70% of the time?”

“I know. But it’s always about me. We’re partners, darling.” Her nerves were gone this time, as she rounds at him with a frown, flicks his nose with her index.“You’re always gentle, quite attentive of my needs. Don’t get me wrong! It’s absolutely amaz - _you’re amazing._ (she almost smiles at the way his mouth split to a satisfied grin) I’m not complaining or anything but what…what about _you_? What do you want? I–”

“My lady is curious.”

He couldn’t recognize the sudden dip of his voice, but it pleased him that he felt her shudder on the curve of her back against him; her pink nape flushing to a deeper red. Heat shot straight into his veins - a thrill reminding him of the rush that comes with jumping over rooftops, the moment before leaping off the highest peak.

“Yes.” Her nostrils flare, before she slides her fingers on the hand on her right arm, brings them to her face and drops a kiss to his knuckles. “I want to learn you.”

There is anticipation on those half-mast blue eyes, promising to fulfill anything he wishes. Yet she doesn’t know, how she had already given him everything he wanted.

“The first lesson is,” He drops a soft peck on the curve of her neck, loving the flutter of her pulse against his lips. “Anything I can give you, I will.”

A flock of goosebumps rose when his breath skimmed over the white plains of her collarbone.

“You only need to tell me what you want.”

“Adrien.” 

Leaning against him, she huffs in frustration against his ear. 

“Just don’t hold back.”

His low laughter rumbled on his throat, a soft purr that made itself known before he slowly licks the swell of her shoulder.

“As you wish.”

written last **03202016**  
posted in tumblr **03282016**


	6. troubleshoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how do you resolve an insistent problem?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was first written as a random fic drop for [princesskitty1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessKitty1/pseuds/PrincessKitty1). i wanted to expand more on the fic (because being a sysadm sticks on you.) but i was too swamped with ideas/other requests, so this fic will remain incomplete. 
> 
> besides there are so many sidekick! adrien AUs out there. :D   
> random fic drop tumblr link [HERE](http://geek-fashionista.tumblr.com/post/149014103059/13-red-was-the-color-of-anomaly-it-was-the)

Red was the color of anomaly. 

It was the color of errors, of sudden exclamations when the compiler tries to find that missing semi-colon. The color of alerts once it detects that the numbers were exceeding their thresholds, that critical moment when the load gets overwhelmed.

She was a little red bug, that transformed him into her very own Trojan horse... _or knight_ , he smiles at the correction. She became his one-percentage flaw, out of the ninety-nine percent of his supposed perfect life, wanting her to flit over the rigid structures, truncating his processed daily motions with her mere presence.

That's why when she asks out loud,

"You can see me, can't you?"

He can't resist to run the risk. 

_Hello,_

He thinks, fingers flying all over the keys. 

_my world._

Adrien cannot simply compress within a single command line of what he felt when her brilliant eyes stared back at him, becoming his personal blue screen of death.


End file.
